


Twin misadventures

by Genesis2808



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: No Smut, just some twin stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis2808/pseuds/Genesis2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of little drabbles involving one or both of the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob falls, Evie is there.

"Are you serious?"

Evie looked down at Jacob, suppressing a chuckle. Her brother was laying sprawled out on the floor in a side alley, staring up into the sky with a piece of wood stuck to the end of his rope launcher. 

"You are unbelievable." She chuckled and helped him up.

Jacob pulled off the wood and brushed off the dust on his coat. He heaved an overly dramatic sigh. "I fell. " He just commented and looked at his still chuckling sister. "Stop laughing." He said and frowned.

"I'm sorry." She pressed out but they both knew she wasn't. "What happened?"

"I fell." He repeated as if it was obvious. "I told you already."

"I mean what happened exactly?"

He threw her the piece of wood. "This happened. This piece of crap broke. I wanted to go up there," he pointed up, "and it broke off when I was halfway up." He sighed again. "It hurt." He said and looked down. 

Evie looked at him and then down. She picked up his hat that he had lost and put it back on his head after rearranging his hair to its normal order. "You're a grown man, you should be able to deal with pain. But then again, my little pumpkin pie, you're a little child at heart." She chuckled and he frowned. Evie punched his arm. "Don't be like that, pumpkin pie."

"Don't call me that." He said.

"Call you what?"

"Pumpkin pie."

"It sound even cuter when you say it." She chuckled and grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at her and smiled a little. He sighed happily and hugged her. "I love you, sister." He said quietly and Evie replied with a bright smile. 

"Let's go home and treat your… injuries." She said and took his hand. He happily followed her, walking through the streets lit by the setting sun.


End file.
